


Misunderstanding

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [97]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Second Kiss, third kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: A drunken kiss and two guilty boys.AKA it wouldn't get out of my head.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda like the Just You indulgence story I did, meaning its not very good and is mostly for my benefit ;)

   Tony had a feeling he’d severely miscalculated when he thought he wouldn’t be too badly affected by the last shot he’d taken with Rhodey. He seemed to fall solidly in the tipsy category (or so he liked to think) and that really wasn’t fair because usually he was great at regulating his alcohol and keeping track of what was too much.

   That being said, it really wouldn’t be that big of a deal if it wasn’t for the tall, handsome sorcerer currently gripping his arm and dragging him up the stairs toward his bedroom. It was embarrassing to have the man who he had seriously considered making a move on tonight, bringing him to his room to sleep off the drinks and celebrations.

   They entered the room, Tony stumbling only a little, and Stephen deposited him promptly on his bed. The urge to ask the man to join him was overwhelming but he managed to bite the words back as Stephen kneeled in front of him to take off his shoes.

   “You don’t have to do that,” he mumbled, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

   Stephen snorted and Tony was relieved not see irritation or disgust in those beautiful eyes, “if I don’t do it, you’ll sleep in them and I’ve heard enough about your sore legs and feet lately.”

   Tony frowned, realized he had been complaining at lot in his almost daily visits to the Sanctum. Idly he wondered if he was spending too much time there, its just that he liked Stephen’s company and lately found himself craving it more and more.

   “Have I been annoying you?”

   Stephen stood, raising an eyebrow at him as he began guiding Tony to lay down and got to work pushing the comforter out from beneath him, “no.”

   Tony pursed his lips, not sure he believed him, “are you sure?”

   Stephen blew a sigh, “yes I’m sure. God your needy when you’re drunk aren’t you?”

   Tony shrugged, “I like attention. Well, I like _your_ attention.”

   Stephen’s movements stilled and Tony frowned because wasn’t he supposed to be helping? There was a long pause then Stephen was finally tugging the comforter over his lax body, still clad in his suit.

   “Do you like me?” Tony found himself asking just as the man began pulling away.

   He looked up at him from where he was laying, one hand loosely curled around Stephen’s wrist so he wouldn’t slip away without answering the question, it was important to know, he just couldn’t remember why.

   Stephen stared down at him with an unreadable expression, as though he couldn’t decide whether to answer it or not. Tony sat up a little, wanting to see him better in the dim room and Stephen automatically pressed his free hand to his chest, intent on pushing him back down, but it left him leaning over Tony and it was just too tempting.

   “Answer the question?” he implored, refusing to be pushed back down.

   Stephen jaw worked for a minute then quietly, “I like you, in fact I prefer your company.”

   Tony grinned and he supposed it was the alcohol lowering his inhibitions but he strained that extra inch so he could press his lips to Stephen’s, sighing into the soft touch, lasting only a moment before he pulled back, victorious.

   Stephen’s face was flush, despite it only lasting a second or two, a pink tongue darted out to lick along his lips, eyes dark and wanting. Something warm stirred in Tony’s abdomen and then it was Stephen leaning down for another, while Tony’s hand curled eagerly in Stephen’s hair, trying to pull him down on top of him.

   Just like that he was gone, leaving Tony blinking groggily at the empty space and Stephen’s quickly retreating form. He stared, feeling suddenly cold, and tugged the blanket back over himself, trying to figure out why the heat had turned sickening in his stomach.

\---

   He woke to a pounding in his skull and the reminder that age was not kind when it came to hangovers and he should really quit while he was ahead. He laid there, hating himself for several minutes until a distinct buzzing from his bedside table drew his attention.

   With a groan he stretched across until he could grip the device and stare though bleary eyes at the small message on the screen. The first thing he noticed was Stephen’s name and for whatever reason his lips began to tingle but then he opened the message, and everything froze. His headache was forgotten, the disgusting sour taste of his mouth, the discomfort of his clothing in bed, instead he all he felt was nauseas as memories assaulted him from the night before.

   Fucking hell, he had kissed Stephen. He had kissed Stephen and the man had fled the room. The message taunted him with everything he had ruined with one stupid move and too much alcohol, “I’m sorry.”

   He had meant to do it right, to test the waters last night before asking him out on a proper date, prove to Stephen that he was capable of giving more then he had been during the course of their relationship these past few months. Now he’d gone and ruined his chances along with their friendship.

   He felt like throwing up and wondered how much of it was the hangover. He had the sudden urge to throw on his clothes and a suit and fly down to the Sanctuary, perhaps salvage what he could under the guise of a drunken mistake or at the very least apologize for kissing him.

   “Sir, I was instructed to remind you that the meeting for the new Avengers Organizational Initiative begins in two hours.”

   Tony’s sat up as dread moved through him, because Stephen was supposed to be there, and he didn’t know if he wanted him there or not. With a sigh, he dragged himself from the bed, resigned to at the very least, to talking it out with Stephen.

\---

   The moment he stepped into the meeting room, five minutes late, his gaze was drawn to Stephen, sitting on the opposite side of the last free chair and it felt like a punch to the gut. He was beautiful, always had this regal aura about him even sitting in their plain meeting room with his typical tunic and Cloak.

   Stormy eyes met his and Tony hoped his own conveyed his regret, but they simply glanced away a moment later as Tony took his seat, waving at Cap to continue and ignoring the glare directed his way.

   He spent the entirety of the meeting watching Stephen, drinking him in as though it were the last time. He grew increasingly determined to make sure it wasn’t but knew he first needed to give a sincere apology, still he could stand the thought of scaring him away. He’d grown to rely not only on his company, but his counsel, and his Sanctum as an escape from here.

   He didn’t even hear Steve wrap up the meeting, was only knocked from his head when everyone but him and Stephen stood to leave the room. He didn’t move, aware of the looks being sent toward him, but feeling a surge of hope as Stephen waited patiently for everyone to filter out.

   The moment the last person left Tony was leaning forward a little, “I’m sorry about last night. I was drunk and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he almost winced at the line.

   Stephen narrowed his eyes, their bright colour glinting with annoyance, “I think there has been a misunderstanding here.”

   Tony blinked, thrown completely off, “oh?”

   Stephen stood and made his way around the meeting table and Tony got the distinct impression that it was downright predatory. He didn’t stop until he was next to him and leaning against the polished wood, glaring at him.

   “Yeah, oh.”

   Tony couldn’t help but shift his eyes away, uncomfortable and desperately trying not to imagine those lips on his again, the feeling of the man’s tongue in his mouth, the scratch of his goatee, the solid warmth of his body pressed against him.

   “Tony.”

   He looked up at him, found Stephen’s expression shifting to one of contemplation and those god damn eyes were so fucking mesmerizing, Tony found himself biting his lip to keep from saying something stupid because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do here. They flickered down to where his teeth dug into the skin and to his shock, they seemed to darken, and Tony was totally getting mixed signals right now.

   “Are you under the impression that I didn’t want you to kiss me?”

   Tony opened and closed his mouth, staring up at Stephen’s unimpressed expression with confusion. He still remembered kissing Stephen, twice, before the man fled the room, so he felt pretty sound when he responded with, “yes?”

   Stephen blew a sigh while simultaneously rolling his eyes, “you’re an idiot.”

   Now Tony was annoyed, hated that it felt like he was missing something, “excuse me, what am I supposed to think when I remember kissing you and then you, running from the room?”

   Stephen raised an eyebrow, “right because I would kiss you back if I didn’t want it?”

   Tony blinked slowly, “what?”

   Stephen searched his face for a moment then groaned, “jesus, how much did you actually drink? I kissed you back the second time.”

   “I-” he didn’t remember that at all, “wait, then why did you leave?”

   “You were drunk,” Stephen said with an annoyed huff.

   Tony frowned, was about to ask why that mattered when he thought of the text he’d gotten that morning, the one saying sorry, the one he had wrongly assumed meant Stephen was cutting off their friendship. No, the man was worried he had taken advantage of him, just like Tony was worried he’d offended Stephen by just going in and kissing him.

   Tony found himself standing, Stephen watching his movements closely as stood directly in front of him, “let me just make sure we’re square here. You like me, and you liked that I kissed you?”

   Finally, the smallest of smiles came to Stephen’s lips cracking his crass exterior, “yes and yes though I would have preferred if you were sober and used your words.”

   Tony grinned, “Stephen, will you go on a date with me?”

   The man snorted and fuck Tony was so glad he’d worried for nothing, “yeah Stark, I’ll go on a date with you.”

   Tony figured he’d push his luck, “and how about a redo on that kiss?”

   Amusement came over his expression, “not drunk?”

   “Perfectly sober, I’ll even walk a line for you.”

   Stephen shook his head, then just like that a trembling hand was gripping his tie and yanking him forward until their bodies were flushed and Stephen’s was pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Tony melted into it instantly, wished he could remember their first kisses in this much detail, but he figured there would be more to come. He cupped Stephen’s neck with his hand, the other gripping his waist and bringing him closer, while he eagerly explored Stephen’s mouth as he opened up to him with a quiet sigh.

   “ _Hell_ no! No fucking in the meeting room!”

   They broke apart to find Sam glaring, arms crossed, and they couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploads are slow right now because of exams, sorry!


End file.
